Just Friends
by Rescuemama2007
Summary: **One-shot** My version of WilSon's reunion. This idea was sparked by an interview Freddie gave where he said that when couples break up, they either seem to get back together or end up not talking at all. I first wrote from Will's POV, thinking the story complete. Then I felt compelled to tell Sonny's POV too. Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

"Sonny, oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" I looked up from my tablet when I heard someone come into the waiting room. The last person I expected to see was Sonny. But there he was, looking amazing as usual. So close to me and yet so out of my reach.

"I came as soon as I heard. How are Gabi and the baby?" Sonny seemed genuinely concerned.

"They are fine. The Dr. was able to stop her labor, but she'll have to be monitored for a while to ensure it doesn't start up again. Gabi's going to have to take it easy from now on; she's not on strict bed-rest, but she'll have to cut back on shifts at the pub." I knew I was babbling, but I couldn't help myself. It was just nice having somebody to talk to who wasn't my Mom or Rafe. "Anyway, it was great of you to come."

Sonny gave me a simple smile, "Sure, Will, we're friends. Isn't that what friends do?"

There was that word again – friends. We had both said it together at the coffee shop a few weeks ago, but honestly I didn't really mean it. If being friends kept Sonny close, well then I guess I'd have to settle for whatever I could get. But I'm not happy about it. "Sure, Sonny, we're friends. Thanks for the support. So how have you been?" I asked starting the awkward small talk.

"I've been okay. School is good, business is great, and I've been trying to get out in the little free time I have…you know doing some of the things I enjoy."

"Like rock climbing?" I couldn't help but remember my one and only experience with Sonny, where I embarrassed myself terribly because I was too chicken to get off the ground. He still liked me after that. He teased me, but it became a special joke we shared. Now it was just one of the many memories I had of us that made me feel more guilty than nostalgic.

"Yeah, actually, they have a brand new wall at LA Fitness."

I was surprised to hear he had switched his membership from the Y; Sonny had always been very dedicated to them because of their work in the Salem community. "Wow, I never thought you'd leave the Y for LA Fitness. It must be an impressive climbing wall…"

He opened his mouth to respond but closed it just as quickly, furrowing his brow. "Oh, I didn't switch. I, uh, went climbing with someone who belongs to LA Fitness."

Brian. I knew it was him but couldn't say it aloud. Thinking it already hurt enough. "Well, I'm glad you found someone who likes it as much as you do." I struggled to say, but I'm trying to be a supportive friend, right?

"And you? Classes are good?" He continued to ask the polite questions friends ask when they haven't seen each other in a while.

"Yep. School is good. I'm just working and trying to get things together for when the baby arrives."

"Great, Will. I am glad you are happy," Sonny concluded.

I huffed sarcastically, "Who said I was happy?" saying it more to myself than to him.

"Aren't you, Will? I mean, you seem excited about the baby and all."

It was as if he were trying to talk me into agreeing with him. I suppose it made him feel a little better about things if I wasn't totally distraught. But honestly on a scale of happy to miserable, I was much closer to the latter end. I wasn't going to admit that to him, though. "Sure, Sonny," I conceded, "I'm looking forward to my baby being born."

We both shifted a bit in the uncomfortable chairs of the waiting room. I grabbed the soda from the table next to my chair, took a gulp and had to stop myself from offering some to Sonny. We had often shared drinks, especially pop, since it was something we both rarely drank.

"Resorted to Coke I see." Sonny teased, almost reading my mind.

"Believe it or not, I'm actually coffee-d out. I've had so much of the crap here that I needed another form of caffeine."

He laughed at me. "I should have brought you some good stuff."

"Well, I have been missing your coffee."

Sonny met my eyes only for a second before he looked away, nodding slightly. My words were supposed to be funny, but they came out sounding more wounded than I intended.

"Umm…so how are your parents doing? And the kids?"

Back to the small talk. I guess my coffee comment cut a little too deep. Next will we chat about the weather or when the Cubs might win the World Series? I can't believe what's become of us. How could two people so intimately connected, who often didn't even have to speak to know what was on in the other's mind, now have to resort to generic topics that help us only in avoiding what really needs to be said? This is what friends do, I thought. Then I don't want to be friends with Sonny. I can't.

"We don't have to do this, Sonny. We don't have to pretend." I spoke finally, saddened at the thought of cutting short our conversation. I would have given anything these last weeks to just see Sonny, ask him how he was, have him tell me about his day. But I was too overwhelmed to handle this right now. It seemed easier in my mind to give up and let him go.

"Will, what do you mean 'we don't have to do this'? Aren't we trying to be friends again?" he licked his lips nervously. Oh what I wouldn't give to run my tongue over those lips right now. "Will, I thought we were going to try being friends?" His words, so sweet and sincere, pushed me over the edge.

"No, Sonny. I don't want to be friends with you. I can't be friends with you!" I shouted louder than I had planned.

Hoping I might be joking, Sonny said lightly, "Well, they say that there are only two ways to go when a couple breaks up: you either get back together, or you end up hating each other."

"For once, 'they' seem to know what they are talking about," I added bitterly. I was floored by the look that Sonny gave me when I said that. It was almost as if I had hit him in the stomach; he seemed to deflate, fold into himself.

"Is that how you really feel?" Sonny asked me, his voice even and strained.

"Yes, Sonny. It is." I stared into his eyes and didn't back off. Jeez, I love those brown eyes. I cannot look at them and not melt. But I stayed strong, surprising him with my aggressiveness. "Because right now, I hate you. I really do and I can't stand what we've become. Please go, Sonny. I don't want to see you anymore."

I watched as the man I loved more than anything trembled with anger. My words really hurt him. I suppose that was what I was trying to do. It had to be easier to forget him if I didn't have to see him again. It was just too hard trying to be friends, even if it meant I could stay close. Sonny was so mad he couldn't even talk. It was rare to get the silent treatment from him. But I did. And after glaring at me for what seemed like forever, Sonny turned on his heels and trotted out of the hospital waiting room.

Burying my hands in my hair, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to resist crying. What the hell had I just done? I was in awe at my own audacity. Here I thought I was pulling myself together. "Fat chance," I spat at no one. "Fucked up once again. At least I'm living up to expectations."

Footsteps echoed softly through the room, and I lifted my eyes up hoping to see Sonny. "Dr Davis," I managed to get out.

"Are you okay Will?"

"Yeah," and I attempted a smile, "I just thought you might have been someone else."

What I guessed was pity crossed Cameron's face before he spoke to me again. "Gabi and the baby are fine. Contractions have stopped completely and the baby's heart rate has returned to normal."

Finally, something was looking up. "Thank you so much, Cameron...Dr Davis," I stuttered.

"Will, you can call me Cameron even if I am your doctor."

I nodded, thinking about what it will be like to have him bring my daughter into this world. "Okay," I smiled, "can I see her?"

"If you want to peek in at her you can, but she is finally sleeping and I'd like to keep it that way. Maybe you should go home and get some rest...come back tomorrow to see her?"

Sighing, I knew he was right. "Yeah, I think I'll do that. Thanks so much Cameron, for everything you did today."

Heading out the door, Cameron glanced back at me one more time, "it's what I do, Will. Take care of yourself."

I practically collapsed into the chair with relief. Thank goodness my baby was okay. Thank goodness Gabi was okay, and I think I actually meant that. For now I was going to enjoy this feeling - fleeting though it may be. Tomorrow I could resume torturing myself with my mistakes. I could dwell on how I ruined the best relationship I'd ever had, how I let Nick and Gabi, two of the most manipulative people, talk me into giving up the rights to my child, how my own Mother caused Gabi and the baby so much distress they had to be hospitalized, how I promised I wouldn't lie ever again...and yet I told maybe the biggest one when I looked Sonny in the eye and said that I hated him. Shaking my head, I hoped the movement would wipe that awful memory from my mind. Tonight I might just allow myself to be happy. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back. It felt good to relax.

"Will?" said the softest, most tentative voice I had ever heard. Was I dreaming? I opened my eyes and swallowed hard, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. "You don't really hate me, do you?" Sonny whispered, searching my face for the truth. Had he really come back to me?

"No," I looked deeply into his eyes, "I could never..."

Sonny didn't need me to finish. He knelt down and gently took my face in his hands. His thumbs caressed my cheeks, running into tears as I finally let them go. He leaned forward and kissed each tear as they fell, never missing even if one went astray to my ear or chin. His lips were so delicate on my face, like he was afraid I would break.

"Sonny..." I tried to say his name, but it got caught in my throat. He moved a thumb to my lips, stopping me from trying again. Then I watched as he moved in closer to me, fitting his body between my legs, mouth parting slightly as he held my gaze. I was frozen to the spot, mesmerized by his intensity. With one last movement, Sonny pressed his lips to mine, holding them still until I started to shift against him. I felt so much in that kiss: healing, forgiveness, adoration, passion. Our lips moved together in tandem, spreading to allow our tongues room to explore. When we pulled apart, I completely lost it. It started with one strangled cry and was followed by neverending sobs, making me gasp for air. Sonny held me tight to him, stroking my hair, letting me come undone.

Wiping away the last of the tears, I looked at Sonny sheepishly, "You really are here with me. I thought I might be dreaming."

He smiled at me, "You dream about me?"

Nodding seriously, I said without hesitation, "All the time." I took a deep breath, blowing the air out slowly. "I am so sorry, Sonny. I didn't mean a word I said. I only said I couldn't just be friends with you because I'm still in love with you. I was stupid to think that pushing you away would make it easier. I've missed you so much. I feel lost without you." I ran my hands up and down his arms, relishing the smoothness of his skin.

"I don't understand how this got so out of control. I wanted a break to think...to work on forgiveness..." Sonny paused, "and then when you said you thought we should be friends, I was too scared to argue."

"That might be a first," I chimed in, lightening the serious mood.

"Ha, ha. And Will, I am still in love with you, too. I don't see that ever changing. We belong together. I know this isn't going to be easy, with the baby and fighting for custody and your overbearing mother..."

"Just mine, hah?" I teased.

"Okay, OUR overbearing mothers. But we can do this Will, if we are honest and loyal and committed to making it work. I know I don't want to be without you again."

"Me either," and this time I initiated our kiss, threading my fingers through his hair, pulling him to me, his hands wrapping around my waist.

"Are you still waiting for an update from Cameron?" Sonny asked into my hair as we held each other. I shook my head to answer.

"He stopped in right after you left. Gabi and the baby are fine, and she's sleeping. He ordered me to go home and get some rest."

"That sounds like marvelous advice. Do you maybe want to come back to my place? We can talk...and just hold each other, try to sleep. I haven't really gotten a good night's rest since the dreaded wedding day."

"Me either," I admitted.

"We'll take things slowly. Let them happen naturally...no pressure."

"I'd really like that, Sonny. Thank you for sticking by me through all this crap. You really are amazing...and I know how lucky I am to have you in my life." I grabbed his hand and lifted him from the floor. Settling his fingers into mine, Sonny led me out of the waiting room, down the hall, out the hospital doors and to his car. We rode in a comfortable silence until we passed Horton Square.

"Do you need to grab anything from your house, Will?"

"You have coffee, right?" I knew my priorities.

"I sure do. I even have your favorite blend." Sonny grinned at me taking his eyes from the road momentarily.

"Well, then I think I've got everything I need."

Taking one hand from the steering wheel, Sonny settled it into my lap, resting it on my knee. "Good. Then let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I thought this was complete...just telling Will's side of things. But then I started thinking about Sonny...and wanted his story told, too. So, I did. And now I'm done. I think.**

I'm going to the hospital, that's all there is to it. Will's baby is in trouble, and Will and I are friends, and this is what friends do. They are there to support each other during the tough times. If he does't want me around, I'll leave. But I just have to show him that I care. That despite all we've been through, I can be a good friend to him.

As I opened the door to the coffee shop to leave, Brian walked in. "Going somewhere?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah man, I'm just heading out."

"Clearly." Brian stated the obvious. He's particularly good at that. As he stared at me he raised his eyebrows, silently questioning, wanting to know just where it was that I was going.

"Well, I gotta run. Ah, talk to you later, Brian." And I think I'm free. I should have known better.

"You're making a big mistake, Sonny." I'm frustrated at the comment and really do feel anxious about getting to the hospital, but for some reason, I can't let it go. I should. But I can't.

"What are you talking about, Brian?" I ask shaking my head, letting out an irritated sigh.

"Getting back together with Will...you deserve better."

"So, you've told me. And you feel that 'better' is you?"

"Sonny, he lied to you about fathering a child...not about eating the last cookie in the jar. What kind of person can keep that big of secret from his boyfriend? You will always know where I stand. I've got my shit together, I'm experienced in the ways that matter most, and I'll always be honest with you. I suppose then yes, I think I am your better choice."

Brian's arrogance was astounding. Initially after my break up with Will, I found this terribly sexy. He was a take charge kind of guy; I could let him lead and not feel like I was a mentor instead of a boyfriend. Today, it was a huge turn-off. It's like for the first time I saw through his haughty facade and realized that deep down he was just as unsure as the rest of us. It didn't make me soften, knowing that it was mostly an act. Instead it hardened my resolve to never date Brian again. He talked about being honest - yes, maybe he would always be truthful, tell me enough to make me believe we have no secrets. But can he be true to who he is, let me see his imperfections? No. He can speak honestly but not live honestly.

Wanting desperately to end this and go, I looked Brian in the eyes and spoke matter of factly, "Brian, I have a friend who is in the hospital, not doing vey well and needing support. That's where I am going. Not that I have to tell you anyway." It was the truth. This "friend" just happened to be Will. And I knew then with the utmost certainty that I had made the right decison not to sleep with Brian. I may not be able to work things out with Will, but I couldn't do this either. Even if Brian did say all the right things and made me feel wanted. Even if he did have a great smile and was pre-med. I needed real, not perfect. Authentic, not pompous.

"Oh, sorry man," Brian said surprised and puzzled. I could see him questioning what he thought he was so sure of just moments ago. For a nano-second, I actually saw self-doubt. And then it was gone and the cockiness returned. "Regardless, I'm right about being better for you. I'm not going to back down."

"Brian, I appreciate your raging self-confidence, but I am the only one who can determine who or what is better for me," I asserted loudly and firmly. "I may be a little confused right now, but I know for sure that you and me can never work. It's just not going to happen. You need to find someone who is just as perfect as you. And clearly, the fact that I still love Will demonstrates just merely one of my many, many faults. Good bye, Brian." With that I left him behind, not regretting one word I said.

I felt even more uptight and rushed, afraid that I'd get to the hospital and Will would be gone. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Will in the waiting room, pretending to be engrossed in something he had on his iPad. It's like he sensed that I was there; he looked right up at me, expected me to come. But his greeting told me otherwise, "Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?"

I was nervous at first that I had overstepped, assumed too much from our still newly-proclaimed friendship. But as soon as I asked about the baby, Will started rambling on, telling me that Gabi was under too much stress and had to rest. Quite honestly I cared about Gabi only as much as she was carrying Will's baby. If she was fine and that meant the baby was fine, then fantastic. I was happy for him.

"It was great of you to come," Will said and smiled at me, and I said that this is what friends do. I saw anger or maybe confusion cross his mind enough for him to take his beautiful blue eyes away from mine. I really did miss those eyes...Will had this way of looking at me as if I was the only person in his entire world that mattered. It took my breath away; never have I felt more special and adored than when he looked at me.

We made a very feeble attempt at small talk. He asked me how I was doing, I asked him the same. He wondered how work was and if I was getting any better at allowing myself free time to do other things I enjoy. My mind flashed to one of the many memories of us hanging out, listening to music, playing video games, just content being together. That was what I enjoyed. Holding hands and kissing Will in Horton Square, surprising him with an unexpected gift, hearing his voice call out my name when I touched him in just the right places.

"Like rock climbing?" I heard him inquire. Absentmindedly I mentioned that LA Fitness had a great new wall. And then I remembered who I went there with. And then I was pulled back to the conversation I had with Brian outside the coffee shop before I left to come here. No more LA Fitness, I thought, I'll be back to climbing at the Y.

Then the tone changed, Will's mood darkened, and he started avoiding eye contact. I told him I was glad he was happy; he looked at me as if I had sprouted horns.

"Who said I was happy?"

I stumbled over my response and instead of using his comment as a springboard for telling him how I really felt, that I wanted us to try again, to get back together, I opted for the safeness of sarcasm. Coward. "Resorted to Coke, I see," I teased him, trying a little too hard to change the subject. He made a comment on the undrinkable state of hospital coffee, and I felt so stupid, not having thought to bring him some good stuff from Common Grounds.

"I have been missing your coffee," Will spoke softly, honestly, sounding more hurt than I expected. He held my gaze, and this time I had to be the first to look away.

Once again, I missed my chance. I flailed through more mindless drivel pretending to want desperately to know how his parents and sisters and brother are. Will called my bluff in no time flat.

"We don't have to pretend..." I heard him say. We don't have to pretend to be just friends - thank Go! Finally, because I want so much more. I still love him...I'm still totally in love with him. And then instead of saying that, I awkwardly made a joke about when couples break up, that it seems they either get back together or end up not liking each other at all. That's when Will blows my mind and shatters my heart. Because Will doesn't say he wants to get back together like I thought he would, he says that he hates me. Hates me. Friends, not possible because I can't stand you, I detest you, I want you out of my life.

I am so devastated at the finality of his words that I can't even speak. All I can do is stare at Will incredulously while I tried to formulate some semblance of a response. I can only turn away from Will and run. I needed to get out of there right now. I bumped into people near the elevators, but I can't even apologize. I took the stairs and get out to my car as fast as I can. "Damn you Will Horton!" and I punctuated my words with several fist slams against the steering wheel. "If it makes you feel any better, I hate you too!" I gasped as tears filled my eyes. I can't believe what I just said, because it's the farthest thing from the truth. I love him. I love him so much that I hate him for doing this to us. It dawned on me in that instant that we actually felt the same way. That's why he said he hated me. And I knew with every ounce of certainty I had, that I needed to get back to Will. Now.

I stood for a moment in the doorway of the waiting room, watching Will with his eyes closed, hands resting on his chest, looking so peaceful. Watching him sleep was one of my favorite past times. He's beautiful and sweet and irresistible and innocent and sincere and breathtaking. I took a few quiet steps over to him, not wanting to scare him. I whispered, tears clinging to my eyes, ready to break free, "Will, you don't really hate me, do you?" And finally I saw in him what I had been craving all day. I saw love, heartbreak, solace, relief, honesty.

"I could never," Will said back to me, and that's all I needed to hear. I touched his face, trying to stop tears from falling with my thumbs. When that didn't work, I decided that kissing them away was the next best thing. I loved the way his skin felt, the saltiness of his tears, the emotion in his eyes. I moved to his lips, but once I did I got nervous that maybe it was too much too soon. I froze. But Will didn't. He started moving his lips under mine, and the kiss was almost as good as our first outside the pub. I suppose this one was different, though. This kiss forgave. This kiss healed.

We held each other until we were calm enough to talk. I struggled to find the right words. Will immediately said what we both had been thinking, "I only said I couldn't be just friends with you because I'm still in love with you."

I knew it. We talked over each other, both wanting to say so much. It had been a long day for him, so I asked if he wanted to come back to my place. I am overjoyed when he said yes. When I asked if he needed to stop at his house for anything, he told me that as long as I had coffee, then that's everything he needs. I shifted my eyes off the road to look at him. I can't help it. He was spectacular in every way. He's exhausted, his hair was a disaster, his eyes were red and swollen from crying, but to me he has never looked so incredible. So many things about this relationship will be difficult. He's going to be a father in a couple of months. And I am going to - I want to - be a part of his daughter's life. Focused back on the road, I take my right hand off the wheel and set it gently on his thigh. I felt a jolt start in my hand, make its way down my arm and straight to my heart. Wow, touching him again felt wonderful.

"Good," I said, "then let's go home."


End file.
